New Girl?
by xBlackCat
Summary: Hinamori Amu's father has remaried and now she has a new step sister! How will Ikuto deal with this new girl? And what will Amu do? R&R Please : . OCxOCxAmuxIkuto
1. The Meeting

**Hello, My name is Cassie :] **

**Thank's for reading my story, it's my first if you couldn't tell.**

**Please be kind. ^^ **

**R&R 3**

**Hinamori Yukari** : Amu's step sister.

Age - 14.

Looks - short. Long black hair [teased] blonde streaks in bangs ; hair over left eye. Bright brown eyes. Slim. Size 'B' chest. Pale skin.

**Yurina Emiko** : Yukari's best friend.

Age - 14.

Looks - tall. Short orange hair [2 small pig tails] staight bangs across eyes. Light brown eyes. Slim. Size 'B' chest. Pale skin.

----------------------

**Normal POV.**

Her day started off just like any other. She woke up, brushed her teeth, showered, got dressed, and did her hair. Straight, black and blonde, over her eye, and teased. Just how she liked it.

Today was her first day going to high school. She was nervous, ofcourse - who wouldn't be? - but it wasn't all bad because she would have Emiko and Amu there to help her. Emiko was her best friend, friends ever since grade 5. Amu was her new step sister. Her mother had gotten remarried to Amu's father. He was really nice, but she still missed her own father sometimes.

**Amu's POV.**

I woke up this morning very tired, as usual. I washed and did my hair. I went downstairs to meet Yukari for breakfast while we waited for Emiko to come over. She came over everyday since my father remarried. It's actually kinda nice having a sister who doesnt annoy me all the time. Yukari was dancing around ; listening to her music while eating her toast. I was watching tv, wondering if she should tell them about... Ikuto... before we left.

This was their first day of high school, but for me it was my second year. I thought it would be a good idea to mention that Ikuto was a playboy and hit on every pretty girl he saw. He has hit on me many times and I thought it was possible to get close to him, but it turns out he was only being nice because he was trying to get the Humpty lock... thankfully I found out before he got it.

"Emiko's here!!!" Yukari shouted trying to get my attention.

"Finally! Guy's I have to tell you something before we leave..." I said nervously

They both looked at me.

"There's this guy you should be cautious of at school... His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he's a real playboy. I'm telling you because I don't want you to get hurt if he tries anything." I said almost bursting into tears right there.

**Yukari's POV.**

Amu looked like she was about to cry when she said that. I didn't want to be nosey, but I had to ask if anything was wrong... right?

"Oi, Amu... are you alright? You look like your about to cry or someth-" I was cut off.

"Yeah, I'm fine... it's just I've learned from experience, please don't fall for him." She said barely audible.

"Guys! Were going to be late... let's hurrry uuup!" Emiko squeeked.

We were about there when I realized I left my smokes at the house... dammit! Now I'm going to be really late.

"Shit... guys I have to go back, I left my smokes at home. I don't want you to be late so you can go on without me." I said.

"Are you sure?" Emiko asked, giving me a confused look.

"Yeah yeah... See you later." I shouted already running back.

I finally got home and ran to get my cigarettes. I lit one up and walked back to school slowly, considering I was already late. I turned a corner and ran into something tall and muscular...

"Ouch... watch where your going!" I said quite angrily.

"Hmm, if I did that, then how would I get cute girls to bump into me..." He said with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever." I replied stubbornly.

I looked up to see who this guy was and found mself staring into stunning midnight blue eyes. He was the most gorgeous guy I've ever met. He had strands of his blue hair falling infront of his eyes and a very nice figure... I almost pounced on him right then and there.

As I snaped out of my trance, I noticed his facing was inching close to mine. I froze for a second then regained my ability to move. I took a step back and looked at him.

"What are you trying to do to me? And before I even know your name... how rude." I fake pouted.

He stood there shocked for a moment- probably because he wasn't used to people backing away from him- and said...

" Oh? Well if that's all you need to know before we play, then my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto." His smirk re-appeared.

The name seemed familiar for some reason. I paused and thought about it for a second and remembered_ "There's this guy you should be cautious of... His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he's a real playboy"._

Ikuto must have noticed me zoning out because he asked...

"Umm... and your name is?" Raising and eyebrow.

"Oh sorry... I was just, thinking about something. And my name is Hinamori Yukari. Pleased to meet you." I said quietly.

"Well then, I just might have to punish you for not paying attention... oh and by the way, cute little girls shouldn't smoke." He said smirking- again!

"Ouu la la." I said winking... "Oh and by the way, I'll do what I want." With that, I walked away and headed back to school.


	2. Talent Show

**So sorry for the long update :] **

**I had writers block LOL. How do you like my story so far?**

**Feel free to give ideas and suggestions ^^**

**R&R Please 3**

**Normal POV.**

Yukari finally got back to school, she was thinking about Ikuto... _'I can't like him... NONONONO ahhh! *lightbulb* I don't like him, I like his body... just lust!'_ thats basically it untill she got to class.

"Ah, class, this is our other new student... why don't you introduce yourself?" announced Mr. Nikidou.

"Ehh, sure. Hinamori Yukari, step-sister of Hinamori Amu. 'Sup?" she replied.

-Class- "Oooh! Amazing, just like her sister, but different!" -Google eyed-

"Why don't you take a seat next to Emiko-san?" he suggested.

She sat by her friend and they basically passed notes untill class was over and they could meet Amu. The conversation went like this :

**Yukari** - I'm guessing you already introduced yourself?

**Emiko** - Yeah. And my their reaction, I'm guessing they liked us ;)

**Yukari** - Ohhh.. yay?

**Emiko** - Yep. After we meet up with Amu, she's going to tell us something about an assembly after lunch... A

talent show I think.

**Yukari** - Oh, sounds... uhh... fun.

**Emiko** - Yeah! ^_^ we sould pay attention now... the teacher's eyeing us... END.

**After Class.**

The girl's met up with Amu outside and they talked about their day so far. Yukari thought it was best not to mention running into Ikuto on her was there. *Ring*

"Oh guys! The talent show is about to start, let's go get front row seats!" Amu said excitedly.

"M'kay, let me finish my smoke first thought..." Yukari said.

"Fine..." they growled.

They all took seats in the auditorium and waited for the show to start.

"First to go on will be Kinari Aku" the anouncer said.

This went on for about 50 minutes before he said something interesting.

"We saved the best for last! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he shouted.

This made all his fan girls squeel in excitment... The only 3 who didnt, were [Can you guess?] Amu, Yukari, and Emiko. They just stared in shock, probably because he's not the kind of person who would be in a talent show.

"Hi girls, I'll be singing this song for all of you." he winked. -most fainted-

_"I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirts  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yea on the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song"_

All the girl's screamed and cheered for Ikuto... typical. He gave one final wink before walking off the stage.

"It looks like we have a winner! Tsukiyomi Ikuto... come get your trophy after school." The announcer said before everyone went back to class.

"Wow... that was just, wow." Emiko said, not being about to think of anything better to say.

"Yeah well, that's Ikuto for you." Amu replied, slightly annoyed by his preformance.

"Ha...hahaha, oh my god, ...that was ...hilarious! I can't believe ....he just sang that, he's so ...full of himself." I said between laughs._  
_

"Anyway, we should go back to our last class and talk on the way home." Amu said while walking away.

The other two girls agreed and walked to class aswell.

**Amu's POV.**

We were walking home talking about our first day and the talent show. When I saw what I really didn't want to see. Ikuto... just my luck.

"What do you want?" I asked quite agrivated.

"I came to see my strawberry and her interesting new sister." he smirked.

"Hey! I'm here too!" Emiko pouted.

"Anyway, were sort of busy walking home right now, so could you leave?" Yukari asked innocently.

"Hmm, and here I thought you liked me, _Yukari._" he fake pouted.

Did he just emphisize her name? And how did he even know her name?! Have they met before? All these questions were running through my mind and I didn't even noticed him getting closer.

"Hey! Back off, your t-tricks won't work on her... I told her all about you and your d-dirty mind." I said when I snapped back into reality.

"Awe that hurts _Amu... _But you've got to get over your jeliousy, I have a new toy." he smirked, again.

My face went totally red, and I couldn't think... Oh my god, this can't happen now! Think Amu think!

"Hey idiot. Amu is not jelious, she's just concerned about me. But it's okay Amu, I can handle myself. And- Hey wait! Toy? I'm nobody's toy. If anyone is going to be a toy here, you're going to be my toy. Ikuto-_koi._" Yukari said with a smirk of her own.

I'm so glad she's my sister, she always knows what to do. She even gave Ikuto a face I've never seen before... was it embarasment? Shock? Blush? Amusement? Who knows, but it was hilarious. He quickly went back to his seductive look though.

"Well then Yukari-_koi_, we'll just have to see about that." he said obiously not serious about the 'koi' part.

"You just get out of here now! Your making Amu angry!" Emiko shouted running up to him and pushing him away.

"If you wanted to touch me that badly you could have just asked Emiko, but I do have to leave now. People to **do** and things to see." he winked and walked away.

I just sighed and we kept walking with me lecturing Yukari to be careful about teasing him, because she might end up liking him. She shrugged it off and went up to her room with Emiko, leaving me to think about things.

"I wish he would just go away, I don't want her to get hurt like me. She can be smart, but nobody is smart enough to hide from love." I wispered and fell asleep dreaming about what life would be like without him.


End file.
